great_britainfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron M. Romefeller
Cameron Malcolm Romefeller (Pronounced kæmərən mallcom romfeller) is the current Prime Minister of the Kingdom and the Member of Parliament for Ireland. He is the current Marquess of Aberdeen and Temair, as well as the new Duke of Leinster. Cameron managed to beat his opponent, Krimson, in a 10-8 spectacle that was the closest election in the history of the isles. Early Life Cameron Malcolm Romefeller was born in Dublin, Leinster, Ireland, Great Britain on the 11th of May, 1814 to a minor aristocratic family. His family grew up owning many potato farms and local graneries, until an Anglo-Irish family forced his family off their land. They moved to Paris, France in the year 1822 when he was 8 years old. They lived in a small apartment on the Rue de la Harpe. Cameron attended a local school with his sister Alexandria and became fluent in French, working soon as an undergrad in Law and later in Medicine. At age 17, he found himself under the Command of Enjorlas Rema'le of the Les Amis de l'ABC (The Friends of the ABC). He became a close friend of Legles and Grantaire, as well as becoming one of the most happy of the ABC group. Dissatisfaction was growing with Louis-Philippe I as king, as the poor suffered The Revolution and Return to Great Britain In June of 1832, General Jean Maximilien Lamarque died of cholera, to which many of the poor accused the Government with poisioning the wells of Paris near San Michael slums. As a response, many of the local Republican clubs around Paris began to arm and prepare barricaes against the King. On June 5th, 4 days after General Lamarque passed on, The Friends of the ABC and other groups lead a general uprising in Paris. 15,000 students, peasants, slum dwellers, and general citizens stood up to oppose the King. The well-armed militias used the narrow streets of Paris to form defensive lines, as Enjorlas and the leaders planned out what to do. The first day battle saw Cameron and the Friends of the ABC repelling an attack by the French Army, who took heavy casualties from the volleys of the barricade. Cameron was not wounded, and barely anyone was. The day was not without casualty though, as a young girl named Eponine fell to gunfire as she ran a message back from a man in Paris. The first night was easy, as Cameron wrote in his journal "The French Army stood no chance against our fire. We made them fall as if they were simply pushed over by a strong gust of the people's voice. We put them down, and we will continue to do so until the world is free from tyranny. We will be successful." The Second day upon awakening saw the powder reserves destroyed due to rain. Worse yet still, no reinforcements came up from Rue Plumet to reinforce, and left the ABC group without ability. The army charged at approximatly 7:10 AM, killing off 86% of the students. 4 managed to escape (Cameron, Marius, Legles, and Flleuy). Legles succumbed to his wounds in the sewers, and Cameron was wounded in the side from the battle before. The three managed to escape and went their seperate ways. Cameron was taken by carriage to Brest, Brittany, to a small home on the coast to recover. While there, he was nursed to health by his to-be wife Alix-Andrea, who was working as a nurse in the small sea-side hospital. When he was cleared to return to the Kingdom of Great Britain, he took Alix-Andrea with him, and arrived in London on August 17th, 1832. Rise to Lord Chief Justice After arriving in London, Cameron and Alix-Andrea purchased a home in Brent Cross, and Cameron found work as a Judicial assistant in the High Court office. He worked at his duty until becoming a Royal Recorder just 4 months after working there. On December 17th, 1832, Tyler Kazakov was put on trial for treason against the King following the Bombing of Westminster Parliament during the opening of Parliament just a few months earlier. The Lord Chief Justice, Sir Livingstone, was sick. No judge was present and the stature at the time required someone to preside over a case continuously. There was a critical shortage of Legal professionals, and Cameron walked up and took the stand, citing his French Law degree as reason. On January 19th, 1833, Cameron convicted Tyler Kazakov to death by hanging, and it was carried out. His Majesty was impressed with such a performance, that Cameron was appointed as Lord Cheif Justice on the eve of Sir Livingstone's death on January 28th, 1833. Cameron served his time as the Lord Chief Justice and was made the Baron Ravensworth. On June 5th, 1833, exactly one year after the barricades fell, Alix-Andrea gave birth to Elizabeth Romefeller. Cameron took a bit of time off to help raise the child in infancy, as London exprienced a growth of commerse and economics. Alix-Andrea was one of the first women to attend the London College of Politics, and earned her degree 3 years later in 1836. Scandal and rise to Prime Minister In 1835, Cameron was working as the Lord Chief Justice when a scandal arose that he was having an affair with one of the King's servant girls. The baseless accusations came from several high lords, who were all against Cameron in one way or another. His Majesty had no choice but to accept this word, and therefore stripped him of his nobility. Cameron was tarnished almost indefinatly, and took 3 months off to recover at home, by then the lady had come forth and stated the truth. The entire matter was kept quiet. Soon, the King was out of the country. As such, the Crown Prince called for an election. Cameron saw this as an opportunity and decided to stand for the Prime Minister Popular Vote and for the Irish seat of Greater Dublin, his home constitutionary. Campaiginng for Catholic Emancipation and for equal rights among the lower class, he was incredibly popular at home. His popularity manifested in the unopposed election, convincing many Anglo-Irish lords not to run in the elections. He was elected to MP seat, but the elections for Prime Minister had yet to be counted. His opponent, Lord Krimson, had a substantial amount of votes as well. Lord Krimson was one of the only high Lords besides Fanix who still supported and mildly liked Cameron. The election was close, coming down to the Province of Greater France (Which had been conqured in the year 1835 following the death of Louis-Philippe I and the establishment of a British lead state. Cameron, being much popular in this state as the Republican forces took a majority and let the British in, due to their more equal rights and liberal leanings, voted Cameron into the office of Prime Minister. Cameron took the Oath of Office on April 1st, 1836 in the new Hofburg Palace, in the city of Alexandria located outside of London. Politics and Personal Life Cameron is a self-proclaimed Progressive Monarchist and a strong Parliamentarian, entertaining the need to keep a balance between the people and the nobility. Cameron is also a cultural revivalist, taking keen interest in Celtic and British culture all around, to which he donates to. He is a noted Philanthropist, donating to the poor neighborhoods and helping set up learning centers, as well as championing the new, and free, University of Cambridge. Cameron is a noted bisexual, but is faithful to his spouse, Alix-Andrea. He currently resides in his summer home of Glengrom Castle, Scotland. He mantains manors in Dublin, London, and Paris. His sister, Alexandria, is currently working as a clerk in his office, and is studying under him to take up public servant positions. Category:Characters